


Baby, Call Me Here Right Now

by tooth (binnies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soonyoung is away on vacation and jihoon calls him just to hear his voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Call Me Here Right Now

   "Hey, Jihoon," Soonyoung murmured into the phone, his voice thick with sleep. "What's up? It's like, ass o'clock here."

   "Oh, sorry," Jihoon mumbled. "I keep forgetting about the time zone thing." Soonyoung rolled over in his hotel bed, finding a more comfortable position with the phone up against his ear.

   "So what's so important that you had to call me instead of just texting?" Soonyoung asked. Silence hung on the line for a moment before Jihoon spoke.

   "I, uh, just wanted to say hi to my boyfriend," he answered, his voice cracking. Soonyoung propped himself up on his elbow.

   "Is everything alright? You better not be getting sick. I'll catch the next flight home if you are," Soonyoung said, only half-meaning it. After all, he was never really good around sick people. Things like snot and vomit really grossed him out and, unfortunately, those seemed to be two things that sick people never ran out of.

   "No, no, I'm not sick," Jihoon said, offering a weak laugh. "I just...I just really wanted to hear your voice." Jihoon punctuated the statement with a tiny, almost imperceptible moan. Soonyoung couldn't help but grin to himself as he finally caught onto what Jihoon was implying.

   "Ah, alright," he murmured, realizing he could use his sleep-heavy voice to his advantage. "Say, Jihoon, what are you doing right now?" Jihoon's breath hitched audibly through the phone.

   "I'm just...you know...laying down in bed," he said.

   "What are your hands doing?" Soonyoung asked. "Well, the one that you're not holding the phone with, that is." Jihoon swallowed and Soonyoung heard the phone rustle as he shifted.

   "I'm to-touching myself," Jihoon choked out. Soonyoung had to swallow a groan at the pang of arousal that sparked in his stomach.

   "Just because of my voice?" Soonyoung purred, his hand slowly making its way down his chest and towards his own erection. "Fuck, Jihoon, that's really hot."

   "Ah, please don't stop talking," Jihoon whined, his voice cracking again. Soonyoung licked his lips, the beginnings of a grin spreading across his features. 

   "Jihoon, tell me. What would you be doing if I was with you right now?" Jihoon said nothing for a little while, probably deep in thought, probably too embarrassed to say anything, probably both.

   "I'd probably...ask to suck you off," Jihoon blurted out. Soonyoung moaned quietly into the receiver. He hadn't expected Jihoon to be so forward so quickly.

   "And?" he coaxed, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his pajama pants.

   "I'd probably go really slowly," Jihoon began.

   "I'd take my time just...tasting you and feeling you in my mouth and-" there was another long pause before Jihoon cleared his throat gently and spoke again. "This is way too embarrassing," he admitted. "You say something."

   "Fine," Soonyoung huffed, rubbing himself through his briefs. "But it won't sound nearly as hot as when you say it." Soonyoung cradled the phone between his head and his shoulder in order to pull his pajama pants down and discard them beside the bed. "I mean, if I was there with you, I'd probably never be able to stop looking at you. You always look really nice and almost...pretty when you're all melty all over the bed and you don't have a shirt on or anything. I'd-ah-I'd probably start by kissing you on the lips, but nothing too serious yet because I'd still need time to kiss your neck and your chest and your stomach and your-" Soonyoung could feel his face growing red.

   "Cock," Jihoon finished, breathlessly. "Fuck, Soonyoung I'm so close. Keep going."

   "I'd just press little kisses to your...your cock, just to drive you crazy. And while you're all wrapped up in that, I'd slick up a few of my fingers and I'd press them against you and you'd squirm like you always do but I'd manage to hold you still long enough to get one inside," Soonyoung was nearly panting now, his mind racing as he stroked his cock fervently.

   Jihoon was just babbling into the phone now, begging Soonyoung to keep talking. Soonyoung swallowed.

"I'd just fuck you like that for awhile, with that one finger," he continued. "Then I'd add a second one and after you get used to that one, I'd crook the two of them upwards right against that one spot inside you and-" Soonyoung was cut off by a high-pitched moan through the phone as Jihoon came. The sound itself was enough to send Soonyoung crashing over the edge as well, arching off the bed as he spilled over his fist and onto the hotel sheets. The two laid there for a while, waiting for their breathing to slow. Jihoon was the first to speak.

   "Holy shit," he breathed. "That was incredible, Soonyoung. You should write a book." Soonyoung lifted himself from the bed, feeling fuzzy and warm from the afterglow of his orgasm. He stumbled into the bathroom and wiped himself down gently with a washcloth, hissing as the cold cloth made contact with his still-sensitive cock.

   "That'd be a pretty boring book," Soonyoung laughed, throwing the washcloth into the shower and climbing back into bed.

  "I'd read it," Jihoon replied. 


End file.
